


Just Till Dawn

by Yamino_Yama



Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: Drama & Romance, Dusk Till Dawn AU, M/M, Pre-OT3, Survival
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-14
Updated: 2020-01-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:55:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22259836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yamino_Yama/pseuds/Yamino_Yama
Summary: In the wrong place at the wrong time, Io and Somas find themselves trapped, lost in the crumbling maze of an underground lab during a zombie-like monster invasion. They cross paths with a member of a rescue unit, Tamathony, but even so their journey is a struggle. With their chances of survival bleak, the two rely on each other, and on this young man who has earned both their trust and love as he makes it his mission to get them out alive.
Relationships: Izumi Iori/Ousaka Sougo, Izumi Iori/Yotsuba Tamaki, Ousaka Sougo/Yotsuba Tamaki, Yotsuba Tamaki/Ousaka Sougo/Izumi Iori
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	Just Till Dawn

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Welcome (or welcome back) for more tamasouio! This was something I wanted to write since hearing Sou-chan and Iorin were set to be childhood friends in Dusk Till Dawn. (A long time ago, I know lol) It's a new year, but I finally had time to write this and, with it being Iorin's birthday month, this feels like good timing indeed ^o^ I hope you enjoy it! I plan to keep writing fics about the blue boys getting involved with ero-ero violet as long as you all enjoy it as much as I do. Please kudo and/or comment to help me assess how many are interested in getting more of this OT3 along with my usual MEZZO” love pieces. I'd appreciate it!
> 
> But even if you don't give kudos/comment, thank you for taking the time to read! <3 Until the next~ ^_~
> 
> P.S. I used the 'Dusk Till Dawn' names so, Somas = Sou-chan, Io = Iorin, Tamathony = Tamaki, (and mentioned: Nagistopher = Nagi 'Nagicchi' :)  
> Also the goings-on here are completely different from the actual event story's (just because :D) but personalities are similar to those of their DTD characters.

The ground trembled and a group of monstrosities surfaced, clawing at Somas and Io's ankles. Io shoved Somas from reach, almost getting himself snared but managing to avoid the gnarled fingers, that was, until they fully emerged, ready to leap at the two.

“Ion! Som-chan!” Tamathony shouted. “Look out!” In seconds the looming threat was extinguished thanks to a round of bullets to the head. The three creatures flapped and gaped like beached fish before they permanently stilled.

Io felt his face heat, and knew it wasn't just from the adrenaline rush. “Ion?” he questioned.

Tamathony gave a shrug. “It's fine, isn't it?”

Io didn't have time to respond.

“Som-chan!” Io glanced at Somas as he shrieked his new label, sighing at the blatant joy on his companion's face. “My first nickname, and from _him_ ,” he continued muttering. “I wonder if I can get it branded across my back once we get out of this underground lab and back into the light again, back _home_. I can get it in a style that resembles the DESTROYER tattoo of Psycho After Dark Monster Slayer VII's MC. Our monsters are a lot like the zombies in the game too. Awesome!”

Io cleared his throat to break Somas from his trance.

“Did you say something, Io?”

“No, but there is something I _want_ to say. I don't think we should go on pretending here, with everything crumbling around us. We're trapped in this dark, dank place with some kind of monster invasion going on. This is no time to be coy. You have feelings for Tamathony, don't you? How about you tell him how you feel?”

“Only if you do as well,” Somas answered.

Io's heart leaped. Had he been that obvious? “F-fine. Then together”

They gave each other a nod, resolve apparent in both their eyes. With the whole world seemingly screaming in anguish, threatening to end, what did they have to lose?

#

“How are you both confessing to me? You two having some kind of rivalry? I won't pick one and break you two up. You're childhood friends, right? Friendships are important, especially now. Don't throw it away for romance. Not that romance isn't important but . . .”

Io watched him as Tamathony continued fidgeting and rambling, beginning to digress.

“No one is breaking us up,” Io reassured him with confidence. “And we know the importance of both friendship _and_ romance. After all, we've been dating for two years.”

“D-dating,” Tamathony stuttered, “then—”

“We both like you” Somas interrupted, “and wondered if you'd be interested in both of us too.”

“I . . . I think you're both great, but—”

“You don't have to make any rash decisions now,” Somas cut him off again, “just know how we feel, and consider.”

Io raised his eyebrows, taking in the serious tone of Somas's voice. He looked back at Tamathony and saw that he'd noted how powerfully Somas felt too. Io wondered if his own feelings had properly come across in the little he'd said. The conversation had started awkwardly with Somas leaping at the chance to proclaim an undying love while Io muttered how thankful he was to Tamathony and how he'd like to know him better. He feared he'd been overshadowed by the more passionate, if not over-the-top, Somas confession, but it was like Somas had said, there was no winning or losing. This was a request for Tamathony to accept he and Somas, or neither at all. Although Io had been willing to let Somas have happiness with Tamathony if he so chose, he should have known that that thought wouldn't have crossed Somas's mind. They'd been together most of their lives and neither seemed willing to put an end to that now or ever, not for anyone.

Night fell (or so they felt, since time was hard to measure underground) and the three huddled together as they'd grown accustomed to doing, Somas and Io on either side of Tamathony, using his shoulders as makeshift pillows for their weary heads. Their stomachs were just barely satisfied with the paltry food rations and pudding-flavored energy drinks Tamathony kept stretching between them and they talked to distract themselves from the growls of complaint. “Can you tell us more about your unit?” Somas asked. “That Nagistopher sounded intriguing.”

Io could make out Somas's eyes twinkling even in their dim setting. He stifled the urge to giggle by closing his eyes, but he couldn't help smiling. He was reminded of a small Somas during sleepovers, unable to stop pestering Io for bedtime stories even though the tales would undoubtedly keep him awake. That look, his excitement . . . it was so much like the usual Somas that Io could almost imagine that these were usual circumstances, that he was warm and safe in bed.

“I-I don't much else to say about them,” Tamathony admitted, and Io opened his eyes to look up at him. This young man who'd started as a stranger was also becoming familiar and Io could read how tired he was from his face, but it wasn't the kind of tiredness that came from overexertion.

“We were together for a long while,” Tamathony continued, “but I didn't ask them much about themselves, didn't talk about myself enough either. I kind of regret that.”

Io and Somas stayed silent. He couldn't speak for Somas, but Io could feel the weight of this moment and knew it was better to wait than press, listen than prompt. Eventually, Tamathony gave a nervous laugh. “I've been trying to stay strong for you guys,” he said, “but . . . can I ask you something?”

“Of course,” Somas said then, taking one of Tamathony's hands.

Io took the other, met his eyes, and gave a nod. Tamathony's eyes began to water as he choked out, “D-do you think we'll get out of here alive?”

It hurt to see them wild, yet kind, machine gunslinger on the verge of tears. It also scared Io, seeing the person he absorbed some of his bravery from suddenly feeling hopeless, but he pulled his legs closer to his chest to keep from trembling and put on a strong face just as Tamathony often did for them. If one pillar shook, another had to take its place, if only temporarily, to keep the whole foundation from collapsing. Io would be that pillar.

“If there's anyone with a chance, it's the three of us,” Io answered confidently. “We can and will get out of here, monsters or no.”

Tamathony grinned. “You _are_ pretty good with your crossbow, Ion.”

“Thanks to archery club practice,” Io responded, hoping there was enough darkness to mask his blush.

“And Som-chan is really getting the hang of his gun.”

Io sighed. “Although I'd still protest against him having one, you're right.”

“'Cause I'm great at shooter games,” Somas exclaimed, demonstrating by picking up his pistol and holding it at the ready.

“Ah, that's great, Som-chan.” Tamathony coaxed him to put the gun back down, lingering his touch until Somas took his hand again. “Thanks for listening to me, Som-chan, Ion. I didn't mean to make things feel bleak but . . . there are times I doubt if we're heading the right way, if there's any right way at all. I lost one set of friends, stumbling around in here. I don't want to lose you guys too.”

Somas smiled. “We're sticking with you. Don't worry.”

A hush fell over them again, only a distant dripping sound somewhere in the distance as background music. _Better than than those monsters' screams_ , Io thought. Aloud, he said, “If it's a regret of yours that you didn't get to learn about the people in your unit, perhaps we can tell you more about the two of us. Just to further pass the time, lighten the mood.”

“And you can tell us more about yourself too,” Somas added, that manic glow back in his eyes.

With a smirk, Tamathony agreed. “Okay. Ion, first.”

Io started, not thinking he'd be the first but, after a moment to clear his throat, he resigned himself. What was the harm in sharing a few memories? He kept a hand over Tamathony's as he spoke, conscious of Somas still holding his other hand, while linking with Io through a slow-blinking gaze.

Tamathony was the first to fall asleep, lightly snoring. Io and Somas studied him, gave each other a knowing look, then gave the man a peck on either cheek before leaning across him to kiss one another. With that, their bodies and minds relaxed best they were able and sleep finally took priority over hunger.

#

“Ion, left!”

Io turned as directed and fired an arrow in rapid succession, maiming the creature that had its jaws gaping for him. Another popped up from behind it, but Somas took care of it, firing perhaps one or two bullets more than needed.

“Thanks, Somas, Tamathony-san.”

The others assured him it was no problem as they finished off the horde. Panting and sweating, legs weak and spirits still weaker, they kept on with their journey. Io wondered if this place went on forever.

“I can't tell how many days it's been?” Tamathony said, looking over his weapon. His eyes moved to the bag he kept their food and water supply in. Io could guess what he was thinking. The bag was growing lighter and, with it, the three of them would no doubt dwindle away too.

Moments later, Io wished their trail really did continue infinitely. Better than what they found themselves faced with – a dead end. A collapse, maybe due to the creatures and their destructiveness, had caused the roof and walls to crumble, leaving a thick wall of tumbling rocks. No way around it.

Tamathony clicked his tongue. “Damn. All that walking for nothing.”

Io thought he was going to shout in a rage, but he put on a smile and in a cheerful voice said, “Sorry, but we'll have to turn back, find another path. Good thing I had that pudding energizer. He pumped the air with mock enthusiasm, but after so long together, it wasn't fooling anyone.

Somas and Io said nothing. Tamathony's show of energy and optimism were for the two of them, but neither could feign a similar attitude. They'd have to backtrack then keep walking till who-knew-when. Their food supplies were running out and water would follow. For all they knew, breathable air would be gone before that. Io wanted to scream himself, frustrated with how the world around them was just fine with giving in to its destruction while they struggled on. Couldn't they get a break?

Io went over and leaned his head against the wall, flinching as something caught his eye. He squinted between the cracks, then sucked in a breath. This was no dead end.

Without hesitation, he punched the wall and heard a creak.

Whoa, careful, Ion,” Tamathony said, taking his shoulder. “You could cause this place to cave.”

“That's what we need,” Io told him, pointing at the opening he'd spotted. “Light,” Tamathony-san. “There's light.”

It was clearer now, a full beam cutting through the dark and putting a golden spot at their feet.

“Come on, guys,” Tamathony said, grinning, eyes excited. “Forget what I said before. Let's pulverize these rocks.”

Somas didn't need another word, taking the butt of his gun and whacking like mad, until Tamathony noticed and snatched it from him to remove the bullets first.

The wall creaked some more, groaned, then bellowed as rocks moved and a hole opened. They dug and struck, tears trailing through the dirt on their faces, visible only when they finally broke free into the sun.

“We're out!” Tamathony shouted, leaping into the open with his arms stretched to the skies. “Hell, I didn't think I'd ever see clouds or the moon or stars again, but everything's really still up there.”

“Yes,” Somas answered, shielding his eyes and gazing up too. The sun's light was dying as it inched past the horizon, but it's lingering rays still tinged the darkening blue with stripes of pinks, oranges, and purples. A faint moon sat content within the darker areas while the stars shimmered softly around it. “I never noticed before,” Somas went on, “but sunsets are almost as vibrant as rainbows.”

Io nodded. “I agree. After the bleak world around us, this is a welcome sight akin to art from the world's greatest artists. I don't think I've ever seen anything more beautiful.”

Realizing his words might have been too flowery, and definitely too much of an exaggeration, Io cleared his throat and tried to put back on a serious face. The smirks the others were wearing told him that he was too late though.

Luckily, neither mocked him, occupied with another concern that Io had yet to consider himself.

Somas turned to Tamathony with worry in his eyes. “You're coming with us, aren't you?”

Tamathony studied them both in turn, then looked away. “I've got to find the rest of my unit. We were dispatched to rescue people. How can I leave if they might be in trouble, needing me? There might even be others like you two, caught in the wrong place at the wrong time and just about to give up hope. I've got to do what I can.”

“But we just got out,” Somas argued, “and your supplies are running out and—”

“I've gotta,” Tamathony interjected. “I'm freaking out at going right back in the dark again,” he said, holding up a shaking hand as proof, “but I've gotta.”

Io ignored the unease making his stomach flop. Instead he watched Somas, thinking that he was going to object once more, but his companion only took a deep breath and nodded. “We understand.” In a softer voice, he added, “I guess there was no point in us telling you how we felt.”

Turning away, literally putting Tamathony behind him, Somas came to Io's side and took his hand as though to drag him away with him. Io only hesitated a moment before giving Somas's hand a squeeze and taking his first few steps into the unknown.

“Wait!”

Io faltered and, while Somas attempted to keep walking, a tug from Io brought him to a halt. He still faced forward, though Io couldn't miss the tears in his eyes. Io was the one to look back, and was immediately struck by the pain on Tamathony's face. He reached and gave Somas's shoulder a few light shakes until he turned back too. Io heard Somas gasp and wasn't surprised at all when his tears began to flow. He could feel his own wetting his cheeks as he gave Tamathony his attention again.

“I-I don't know if we'll see each other again,” Tamathony started, scratching at his head, “but if I get out of this whole thing alive—”He scrunched his eyes shut then opened them wide as he stood taller, determined. “Once I find my friends and break free from this place again, I'll search for you guys. You and I made a great team, Ion, fighting those monsters back-to-back. It felt great, natural. And Som-chan . . . being with you is wild, unpredictable, but far as I'm concerned, that's the most enjoyable way to live. I love you . . . both of you.”

Somas took in a shaky breath and Io could tell he was about to shout but before he could, Io beat him to it. “Make sure you find us, Tamathony-san! We'll treat you to as many pudding drinks as you want.”

Tamathony grinned. “I'll hold you to it. Take care. If it's you, I know you'll make it, no matter what's out there.”

Io and Somas nodded, both trying to dry their faces. Io, as inconspicuously as possible, and Somas, without an once of delicacy. Io smiled, helping to wipe Somas's face before they carried on with only one last wave to the man who'd changed both their lives.

There was no telling if they were truly safe now. They were exposed, alone, now with only Io's crossbow as a weapon since Somas forgot to get his gun reloaded, not knowing if more creatures lay in wait or if they were the last living beings outside of that ruined lab. But Io held onto hope just as tightly as he grasped Somas's hand. Sure, the sun was setting, trying to put them back into the dark, but the darkness wouldn't be forever. It was just till dawn.

END


End file.
